There is a growing need for renewable energy sources, with solar energy being at the forefront. As a result, the use of photovoltaic systems has increased exponentially in recent years. Electrical connectors are an integral part of a photovoltaic system, as they provide the necessary electrical connections between individual solar panels (i.e., photovoltaic modules) of a solar array, typically via electrical junction boxes, and between the solar panels and other system components (e.g., DC/AC inverters, etc.). Consequently, the reliability of the electrical connectors is crucial for maintaining a dependable and efficient photovoltaic system.
Current electrical connectors do not provide reliable electrical connections and their durability is low. In this regard, current electrical connectors are not sufficiently water-tight in that moisture may intrude, thereby damaging the electrical conductive components, or presenting a shock hazard among other undesirable consequences. What is needed, therefore, is a water-tight electrical connector that is easily installable, yet maintains a good electrical connection between the components of a photovoltaic system, and is reliable enough to withstand a wide range of environmental conditions.